lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smoki
mały|344x344px|Smaug – jeden z ostatnich Wielkich Smoków w Trzeciej Erze. Smoki – potwory wyhodowane przez Morgotha w Pierwszej Erze. Pierwszym z nich był Glaurung, zaś najpotężniejszym smokiem w dziejach Ardy był Ancalagon Czarny. Znane smoki mały|339x339px|Smok (graf. Jereme Peabody) Niniejszy podział nie jest gatunkowy, lecz dotyczy opisu. Możliwe, że wszystko to są fazy życia smoków od zimnych do latających. * Smoki zimne ** Smok, który zabił Dáina I i jego syna w 2589 TE. * Smoki ogniste (urulóki) ** Glaurung – pierwszy znany smok, zabity przez Túrina Turambara ** Bestia z Gondolinu – brał udział w zniszczeniu Ukrytego Królestwa * Smoki skrzydlate i ziejące ** Ancalagon Czarny – największy, pokonany podczas Wojny Gniewu ** Smaug – przybył do Ereboru, zabity przez Barda ** Skat – zabity przez Frama ok. 2000 TE * Inne, bez znanych opisów, lub legendarne ** Gostir – smok Morghota, znany tylko z nazwy oznaczającej "straszny wygląd".Historia Śródziemia, t. V - The Lost Road and Other Writings, cz. III - Etymologia ** Czarnoskrzydły smok, miał czerwone oczy i ostre zęby, wspomniany w piosence.J.R.R. Tolkien, Przygody Toma Bombadila ** Smoki kamienne – prawdopodobnie wymyślone i stosowane w przypowieściach. ** Inne smoki, które brały udział w upadku Gondolinu "wiele i były straszne". ** Inne smoki, które w Trzeciej Erze, a nawet Czwartej Erze żyły być może na Zwiędłych Wrzosowiskach. Historia lewo|mały|268x268px|Skat Morgoth zaczął hodować smoki, gdy dostrzegł, że sami orkowie nie mają dość siły w walce z Ñoldorami. Pierwszy – Glaurung – nie miał skrzydeł, ale potrafił już oddychać ogniem. Jego niezwykła inteligencja pozwalała niemal zaczarować rozmówcę, jak stało się z rodzeństwem Nienor i Túrinem, którzy w nieświadomości poślubili się. Odkrycie manipulacji pchnęło Niënor do samobójstwa. Glaurung splądrował Nargothrond, w końcu został zabity przez Túrina. Inny smok, zwany Bestią z Gondolinu, w towarzystwie innych mniejszych zniszczył Ukryte Królestwo. Został dźgnięty w stopę przez Tuora i spadł w przepaść. Skrzydlate smoki pojawiły się dopiero podczas Wojny Gniewu. Największy, Ancalagon, został ostatecznie pokonany przez Eärendila. Upadając, zniszczył wieże Thangorodrimu. Zamieszkały i rozmnażały się na dalekiej północy. W Drugiej i Trzeciej Erze żyły i rozwijały się na Zwiędłych Wrzosowiskach. To właśnie te bestie odpowiedzialne były wszczęcie wojny z krasnoludami około 2570 TE, kiedy to polegli Dáin I i Fróri. Wcześniej Skat pustoszył góry Ered Mithrin. Najstraszniejszy ze smoków Trzeciej Ery zajął skarby krasnoludów pod Ereborem. Zgładzony został przez Barda. Nie jest powiedziane, że wszystkie wyginęły po śmierci Smauga, gdyż według Gandalfa ogniste smoki zdołały przetrwać przed Wojną o Pierścień, a nawet niektóre z nich przetrwały po tej wojnie. Możliwe więc, że być może w Czwartej Erze wciąż istniały niektóre gatunki smoków, lecz było ich już zdecydowanie mniej niż wcześniej. Smoki niewątpliwie pobudzały wyobraźnię, występowały w pieśniach i wierszach. W Shire była Gospoda Pod Zielonym Smokiem. Gandalf puszczał na 111 urodzinach Bilba ognie sztuczne w kształcie smoka. Charakterystyka mały|220x220px Istnieją przypuszczenia, że smoki mogły być rodzajem złych istot duchowych (Ainurów) lub ich potomkami. Niewątpliwie były wielkimi oraz strasznymi stworzeniami. Cechowała je inteligencja, przebiegłość oraz siła. Posiadały doskonałą pamięć oraz bardzo czuły słuch i węch . Smoki były szczególnie chciwe. Pożądały złota, lecz nie w zamiarze zrobienia z niego jakiegokolwiek pożytku, a jedynie dla samego jego posiadania. Miejsca wypełnione złotem smoki traktowały jako swoje siedziby, w których mogły spać nawet kilkadziesiąt lat bez wody i pożywienia, jednocześnie skutecznie uniemożliwiając zagarnięcie swego skarbu. Według Gandalfa, śpiąc na górze złota nie zapadały w "czarny sen bez marzeń", lecz śniły. lewo|mały|283x283px|Smaug Niebezpieczna była mowa smoka, w szczególności, gdy rozmówca nie był przygotowany na czyhające pułapki mentalne. Smoki potrafiły manipulować umysłem rozmówcy, zasiać nieufność, wątpliwość, a między osobami rozmawiającymi z nimi wprowadzić różne silne negatywne stany emocjonalne. Glaurung na przykład nie był dość silny by złamać wolę Túrina, lecz gdy smok zaczął szydzić z jego słabości stał się bardziej podatny na sugestie. Uwielbiały zagadki, potrafiły spędzać wiele czasu na układaniu i rozmyślaniu o nich, dlatego mówienie w sposób tajemniczy inspirowało smoka i zaciekawiało, będąc najlepszą formą obrony. Smoki mówiły też nie otwierając ust, więc należy przypuszczać, że używały metody ósanwe. Smoki prawdopodobnie wyrastały z jaj, na ogół miały też miękkie podbrzusze. Rozwijały się niezwykle powoli, utwardzając z biegiem czasu łuski. Nie wszystkie też ziały ogniem (zimne smoki). Płomień smoków był tak silny, że potrafił stopić pierścienie krasnoludów, ale zbyt słaby, aby stopić Jedyny Pierścień. Stworzenia te były opancerzone łuskami, często z żelaza, przez co już spory kłopot sprawiało ich zranienie. Posiadały doskonały węch – Smaug potrafił odszukać niewidzialnego dzięki Pierścieniowi Bilbo Bagginsa. Początkowo smoki były pozbawione skrzydeł, poruszały się podobnie do wielkich jaszczurek na czterech łapach. Pierwsze z tych potworów, które potrafiły latać, pojawiły się podczas Wojny Gniewu. Smoki wydzielały nieprzyjemną woń, zaś ich krew zawierała jad. Krasnoludowie nie mogli przez dłuższy czas pozbyć się z komnat smrodu Smauga. Inne nazwy W quenyi używno nazw angulócë, fenumë, w sindarinie amlug i limlug (ostatnie raczej "wąż morski"). Ciekawostki * Pierwsze latające smoki pojawiły się pod koniec Pierwszej Ery, podczas Wojny Gniewu. * Prawdopodobnie na Zwiędłych Wrzosowiskach mieszkało więcej smoków, ponieważ większość z pośród znanych bestii przybyła właśnie stamtąd. Kreacja w adaptacjach Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II W grze tej występuje Drogoth, Władca Smoków, oraz młode, bezskrzydłe smoki. Jedną z misji podczas kampanii jest uwolnienie smoków na Zwiędłych Wrzosowiskach. Smoki mogą zostać przywołane na pole bitwy dzięki mocy Przywołanie smoka. The Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar W grze The Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar pojawia się smok Draigoch, a także pomniejsze stworzenia smokopodobne. Kategoria:Rasy de:Drachen en:Dragons es:Dragones fr:Dragons he:דרקונים it:Draghi pt-br:Dragão ru:Драконы